This invention relates to a package of a plurality of generally cylindrical containers such as cans or bottles.
Typical of the heretofore known multiple container packages are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,874,835, 3,084,792, 4,018,331 and 4,269,308. While such packages appear to be adequate for packaging relatively small groups of containers, i.e., six containers or less, for packaging larger groups of containers, i.e., twelve containers per package, such packages at best have marginal rigidity.
While U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,331 and 4,269,308 allege a packaging capability for twelve or more containers, the resulting packages appear to be capable of acceptable packaging of only twelve containers. Also, the packaged containers nevertheless can and do skew undesirably with respect to one another when such packages are handled.